1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive communication apparatus and a status signaling method for use in videoconferences and like situations. More particularly, the invention relates to an interactive communication apparatus as part of an interactive communication setup in which the apparatus, upon stopping its image pickup activity to keep any picked-up image from reaching a second apparatus in interactive communication with the first apparatus, sends to the second apparatus a video signal representative of an indicator image indicating that the first apparatus has stopped taking pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed widespread acceptance of videoconferencing systems whereby images are picked up at remote locations and sent to one another over a network for separate displays permitting interactive communication between the locations. Illustratively, one party may have his or her image picked up and sent to another party for display-based interactive communication.
A typical videoconferencing system (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-331429) utilizes a graphic user interface that displays, before the start of a videoconference, icons showing personal information about one party (in a first conference room) and the other party (in a second conference room), as well as icons showing the equipment set up in the first and the second conference rooms. Once connection is established, each party has his or her image picked up, sent to and displayed on the other party's screen.